No Longer Alone anymore: The Shingami Mouse and The Child of Moonlight
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Aizen manages to escape his prison cell and escapes to the human world after getting his sword back. just one problem, he was hit with a Dart by Mayuri when escaping and is now in the form of a tiny little brown mouse in a completely different world! Aizen then meets a four year old orphan by the name of Kaiya that reminds him sometimes what we seek is just in front of us if we try


Amalthea: OK this is just a really random story idea but this a Bleach crossover with Naruto where Aizen somehow escapes but is turned into a tiny mouse during the escape and winds up a "pet" for a FemNaruto. *Grins evilly* I'm going to be having fun with this story! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Naruto or any songs that appear. All she owns is Aizen's mouse form, her version of FemNaruto, Family ties and the pairing! Please vote in her Poll and READ & REVIEW her stories! Now please enjoy the story!

Ok who should she be possibly paired with? First to 12 votes win! (You can vote up to three potential boyfriends every chapter that this Vote is up!)

Gin:

Itachi:

Toushiro:

Gaara:

Grimmjow:

Haku:

Ch.1

Aizen shivered as he hid in a small box in an abandoned alleyway in the human city he managed to escape to, the night was cold with a hint of frost of the approaching winter. Aizen cursed softly at his current situation as his reshaped ears twitched at the slightest sound that could harm him in his current form, he looked down at what had been human hands about two hours ago and let out a tiny growl. His thoughts then turned back to how he wound up like this…

_Flashback:_

Aizen finally figured out how to get free from the tape like substance covering his body and quietly walked over to the door; he managed to open it with no problems and quickly made his way to the entrance without being seen. He hid in the shadows and waited for the shift change before sneaking out, he then hid himself in the nearby woods to plan what to do next now that he was free. He soon figured out a plan and began heading to the first division to get his sword back, he was nearly there when he heard the prison's alarm bell start to ring causing his eyes to widen as he had forgotten that today was the day they usually checked his cell to make sure he was still there. Aizen cursed softly as he now had to get to the first division before he was found and taken back, he quickly hurried while keeping to the shadows and slipped inside the first division. He made his way to where he could sense his sword and slipped over into the room and over to his sword, he gently grabbed the sword and quickly used a little known technique that put his sword in a pocket dimension until needed.

Aizen then managed to leave the building without any problems and made his way to a gate to the human world when everything went pear shaped, Soi Fon and Mayuri suddenly showed up and Soi Fon quickly tried to apprehend him. Aizen managed to knock her back and away from him as he quickly entered the gate; he had just started running down the gate when he felt something hit his neck. Aizen growled and quickly removed the dart as he kept running; he then noticed the tunnel was starting to act strangely as he began to reach the end. He quickly made it into the human world as the gate closed behind him and looked around, he noticed that the city he was in looked rather strange but dismissed it as he head into an alleyway to hide from any of the shingami that would be sent after him. He had made it half way down the alley when he suddenly felt dizzy and light headed, Aizen cursed softly and quickly hid himself behind some garbage cans to wait out the drug he had been hit with.

Aizen closed his eyes against the wave of sickness he felt and then opened his eyes ten minutes later to find he was MUCH closer to the ground then he remembered. He looked up and found the garbage cans were now as big as skyscrapers to his shock, Aizen then felt a sharp pain on his backside and looked over his shoulder to see the long, thin, MOUSE tail that was extending from just above his backside. Aizen's eyes widened in disbelief as he managed to grab the tail and gave it an experimental yank to try and get it off, he gave a cry of pain at feeling the sharp pull at the base of his spine and quickly let go of his new tail. Aizen then felt his ears beginning to hurt as he reached up and felt them carefully, he paled as he felt them reshape into the shape of adorable, round mouse ears and begin to twitch. Aizen then noticed a little piece of broken mirror near the wall that was propped up and was just the right size for him to see his body; he quickly made his way to the mirror and looked at his reflection in disbelief. He was still basically human with a mouse tail and mouse ears when he noticed something strange on either side of his nose as those areas began to itch a bit, he was horrified to see long silky whiskers sprout on either side of his nose and then noticed the tip of his nose was turning a shade of dark pink.

He rubbed the tip of his nose frantically as he hoped that he could stop the change, Aizen then let a small yelp of pain as his finger tips began to hurt and he held his hands out to see sharp little claws pushing out from his fingers. Aizen looked back into the mirror and gasped at his reflection because his nose was now a small and cute dark pink mouse nose, Aizen then suddenly fell to his hands and knees as pain shot up and down his spine for about five minutes. Aizen then tried to stand up but he could only stay on all fours to his horror as he realized the changes were picking up in pace, Aizen groaned as the changes then started in his hands and feet. Aizen sat on his new haunches and looked at his new little front paws before looking in the mirror to see a now mostly mouse shaped body with a rather human head; Aizen then noticed his front teeth were bigger and paled as he realized he could feel the changes starting in his face. He screwed his eyes shut at the feeling of his face elongating and his teeth becoming those of a mouse then opened them once the feeling stopped, Aizen mourned the loss of his human body as he looked at his new reflection. He was covered in soft, slightly fluffy brown fur that was the same shade as his human hair and was now completely a mouse; he then heard something coming towards him and turned to see a stray cat stalking towards him.

Aizen went stiff at the sight of the cat then hauled ass out of there as the cat gave chase, Aizen then noticed a crack in the wall and quickly dove into it as he pressed himself right to the back of the small hole. The cat yowled in anger then tried to reach him before giving up a few minutes later, Aizen panted in fear as he felt his heart fluttering in his chest at the close call and waited a few minutes before approaching the entrance. He quickly made sure the cat was gone and that there were no other cats before leaving the hole and hurrying to find somewhere he could hide from predators and make a plan….

_End Flashback…_

The little brown mouse then heard the sound of running heading towards his area and peeked out to see a small child run past and skid to a stop at the dead end. His ears twitched as he then heard a large group of people heading towards the alley as a large male then said "We finally cornered the Demon Brat! Now we can get revenge for all those she's killed!"

Aizen blinked in shock as he looked over at the child who was frantically looking for an escape route with tears in her eyes, suddenly the adults poured into the alley with broken bottles and knives in their hands as they advanced on the little girl. The little girl whimpered in fear as she pressed against the wall and Aizen watched in horror as the adults began beating the defenseless child to a pulp, Aizen watched as the beating continued for ten minutes when a group of people with what looked animal masks and an old man charged into the alley. The old man looked absolutely pissed and quickly had the whole crowd arrested and taken away, Aizen watched as the old man then approached the child slowly and said "Kaiya, it's alright now….they're gone, little one."

Aizen inched out from his hiding spot as the old man went to gently touch the child only to have her scream and scramble backwards in fear despite her injuries, the old man looked devastated at her reaction so Aizen quickly made a snap decision that he would normally never make. He quickly scurried over to the child without the old man noticing and managed to climb into the pocket on the little girl's shorts, he was just in time too as the little girl had calmed down enough to let the old man pick her up and cuddle her. Aizen poked his head out and watched as the old man carried the child to a tall tower, they entered a room where they were met by a kind looking doctor smiled at the little girl while Aizen ducked back into the pocket. Aizen waited quietly as the little girl was apparently getting checked over and he gave a quiet yawn, Aizen then realized he felt quite sleepy and warm so he closed his eyes for what only seemed to be a few minutes to him…

Three hours later…

Aizen blinked as he woke up in a daze and tried to figure out where he was, he then remembered what happened a few hours before and quickly looked down at his "Hands" in hopes that him becoming a tiny little mouse had been a bad dream. He swore softly at seeing it wasn't a dream then looked around to find he was still inside the child's pocket, he quickly felt his way out of the pocket and sat on the material to look around the room he was in. he couldn't believe how run down the whole room seemed and there was stuff scattered all over the floor, Aizen's ears twitched at the sound of a soft sob coming from the ragged bed and against his better judgment…he made his way over it. He quickly got the hang of climbing in his new form as he made it to the top then headed towards the crying lump under the rather thin blanket, he then realized it was the same child from earlier and his eyes softened when he heard the little girl who sounded like she was around 4-5 years old say "Why? Why do the villagers hate me so much? I've never done anything to them to make them hate me so much…"

Somehow he got the hunch that talking to her right now since he somehow kept his human speech, wouldn't be the best thing so he did the next best thing. He walked up near where her head was and gave a squeak to get her attention; the little girl sniffled and raised her head to look for the source of the sound when she noticed the adorable looking mouse standing on the blanket. She gave a small smile and then gently reached a slightly pudgy hand towards the mouse; she was honestly surprised as the mouse leaned into her touch instead of running off like other animals that sometimes came near her. Aizen watched the little girl smile and then he made his way over to her as she laid back down with a tired yawn, he made his way onto the pillow and curled up near the child's forehead as she drifted to sleep for the rest of the night…

Aizen didn't even remember drifting off to sleep until he woke from the sun hitting his face; he gave a yawn and sat up as he quickly rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He then looked around when his nose twitched at the smell of instant ramen, what very few people know is that Aizen absolutely adored ramen of any kind and the smell of the ramen was now causing his stomach to roar in hunger. He quickly made his way to the smell and found the little girl balanced on an old, uneven stool while pouring boiling water into the Instant ramen with practiced ease. She then placed the kettle back on the counter and grabbed the ramen cup as she walked towards the small and broken kitchen table; she had just placed the ramen down on the table when she noticed Aizen was awake and in the kitchen. She smiled and gently approached him as she offered her little hand for him to climb onto; Aizen nuzzled her hand gently then climbed onto her hand as she lifted him into the air. Aizen was then placed on the table as she smiled and said "You hungry, Mousy?"

Aizen nodded and he watched as the child then checked the ramen and pulled about two long noodles from the cup before placing them in front of the former shingami. Aizen and the child then began to eat as Aizen savored the taste of the beef flavored noodles; he was soon done his noodles and began to groom his fur without realizing what he was doing. He then noticed what he was doing in surprise and quickly stopped when he noticed the little girl watching him with a small smile, he then decided that if he was going to put his plan into action it would have to be now. Aizen walked towards the little girl and then sat up on his hind legs as he softly asked "What's your name, little one?"

The little girl's eyes went wide as she then said "You can talk, mousy?"

Aizen nodded and said "My name is Aizen Sousuke; I was actually turned into a mouse last night after being hit with a dart that had some kind of drug in it…"

The little girl then smiled and said "My name is Kaiya Uzumaki, Aizen-san…"

Aizen then realized he had not yet seen an adult in the apartment and he gently asked "Kaiya-chan, where are your parents right now? Shouldn't they be awake right now?"

Kaiya's face fell and she softly said "I don't have any family…I was kicked out of the orphanage about a year ago by the matron who said that I was old enough to leave…"

Aizen was shocked then he softly asked "How old are you, Kaiya-chan? You seem too young to be on your own."

"4 years old…"

Aizen felt his heart freeze at that and looked up at Kaiya who looked sad and very alone, Aizen then noticed the light sky blue eyes that Kaiya had and felt his heart clench at the painful reminder of what C46 and the Spirit king had taken from him that the small child's eye color reminded him of. Aizen then thought to himself "_Screw the fucking plan I had to use her to get back to normal somehow…I'm not going to stand by and let a four year old girl suffer from all this loneness and pain that's been heaped upon her. I can at least get a second chance at raising a daughter…without C46 and the Spirit king interfering like they did with Tsuki._"

Kaiya noticed the thoughtful yet slightly sad look on Aizen's face when he blinked and looked up at her, he then managed to climb her arm and sit on her shoulder right next to her neck to Kaiya's surprise. Aizen then cuddled up to her neck and softly said "Kaiya…would you like me to stay with you from now on? I know my current form may not be the best for raising you but I would honestly like to try and be a father to you…only if you want though…"

Kaiya blinked in shock as she gently picked up the little mouse off her shoulder and placed him on her hand so he could see her face, she then asked "You…really want to raise me as your daughter?"

Aizen nodded and Kaiya began to cry tears of joy as she gently brought him to her cheek, Aizen quickly cuddled up to her cheek and gave her a tiny lick as she said softly "Thank you…daddy."

Aizen looked up at her and said with an honest tone, "You're welcome, little one. You are no longer alone anymore…I promise."

_**And that concludes the first chapter, Aizen now has a second chance despite his new form but who was Tsuki and what was it that C46 and the Spirit King did to her? Can Aizen truly raise little Kaiya in his current form without a little bit of help? Stay tuned for more chapters and the answers to these questions!**_


End file.
